A computer network platform/system may include a group of computers (e.g., clients, servers, smart routers, etc.) and other computing hardware devices that are linked together through one or more communication channels to facilitate communication, resource-sharing and/or electronic transactions, via one or more specifically programmed graphical user interfaces (GUIs) of the present disclosure.